iHate Autumn, well, actually,
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Sam has always hated Autumn. Until one evening she encounters a certain someone in the park. Seddie.


Hi! Okay, I am still working on iSchool Musical, it's in progress etc etc. But while you wait (and I know I said this about the last oneshot I did) here's a little story to warm you up.

AUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTU

Sam's POV:

Autumn. Ew. I hate it. Leaves dying, rain coming, skies greying, and still another eight months 'til my birthday. Nothing good about it. Autumn is for sad nature freaks who count leaf veins and marry wombats. And Freddie, who insists it's his favourite season. Only because his birthday is October. Well, he says it's more tranquil and colourful, but then he just sounds like Neville. Oh well, if he says it's his favourite, it's his favourite.

So, because of that, I try to enjoy it. I figure if we have more in common we can have something to bond over, and we can get closer and... you know how it goes. Classic love story. Yes, that's right. I Sam Puckett, want a love story with Fredward Benson. Scary, right? That's why I don't tend to tell people. It's better that way; me pining for him and him remaining oblivious. I have a feeling my heart would be broken more if he rejected me than if him never knowing.

See how Autumn puts me in a sad mood? I'm all angsty. I might as well become an emo. Damn grey skies.

It's 5 o clock right now, and the sky is gradually getting darker, making the atmosphere even more depressing. I'm walking home from Carly's now, after watching a couple of movies in her nice, warm apartment. Such a contrast to the dark, cold, dingy street.

As I enter the park (quickest route) I'm surprised at how empty it is. Even though it's cold it's usually a very popular place. Little kids wrapped up in so many clothes they can barely walk, waddling around with their little friends, while their moms sit at the side and discuss Brad Pitt's butt or whatever it is they talk about. Maybe a couple of college guys kicking a ball around. But today it's almost empty. Except for him.

A lone figure standing in the field, looking like he was just soaking up the Autumnness. Hs green jacket is complimented so well by the colours of the leaves that it looks like he's barely there. Then I realise – I've seen that jacket before. I've made fun of that jacket before! I forget walking home and make my way over to him. To Freddie.

I almost don't wanna bother him. I bet he feels so calm, serene, away from all the hecticnosity that seems to follow us wherever we go. But before I know it, I'm behind him.

'Yo, dork,' I say a bit louder than I intentioned.

He doesn't even flinch, even though I've just ruined the calmness of the setting. 'Hey, Sam,' he says. His voice sounds a lot softer than normal.

'What's up?' I ask.

'Not much, just getting away from it all. You?'

'Not much either. Just round Carly's, the usual.' I try hard to keep the abrasiveness out of my voice but I can't seem to.

He still isn't looking at me. He's staring into the sky. It looks kinda cute, all spiritual-y. But what's he looking at?

'What are you looking at?' I ask.

'The sunset.'

'Huh?'

'The sunset.' His voice still stays really calm.

'You can't see it, can you?'

'Yeah, just look here.' He turns, for the first time since I arrived. His face is noticeably more relaxed, almost happier.

He gently takes hold of my shoulders (oooh, he has warm hands) and moves me so I'm standing facing the same way he was a minute ago. The sky is still all grey and depressing, but through the hazy mist I can definitely see a purply-pink sunset, looking totally out of this world.

'Wow, that is special.' I admit. I'm not sure what comes over me, but it feels... right.

I take hold of his hands and move them on to my waist. I can feel him leaning slightly over my shoulder so I turn my head ninety degrees, so our faces our really close. His lips hover over mine, just for a second, and then... he kisses me.

It's amazing. Its chocolate ice cream and ham at a Christmas Jonas Brothers concert on the moon, with Ms Briggs in a clown suit serving me drinks and Zac Efron massaging my feet. I feel like I'm floating. I can feel the kiss, his hands moving off my waist and on to the sides of my face, just below my jaw line, but it's unreal.

And suddenly, I love Autumn.

AUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTU

So here you go. I wrote this in Spanish class and Maths class yesterday. I started another one today in Spanish class and I'll try to finish it tomorrow, possibly in History or Biology (if you had my biology teacher you'd want to do anything else in the world. Him going on about faecal matter is more than flesh and blood can stand).

Yeah, anyways, review!

It's my birthday in 45 days! Wooot!

Charz

xoxox


End file.
